Invisible Piper
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: When Piper recieves a new power, she has no idea what she can do with it. Pretty quickly, Piper begins to slip away from goodness and toward darkness, the power controlling her.


Chapter One  
  
  
Piper Halliwell had always assumed that Halloween was a dumb holiday. Collecting candy and dressing up in silly costumes had bored her from the start. This year, Piper was looking forward to the holiday and had even gone to Wal- Mart to stock up on treats. Her sisters, Phoebe and Prue noticed the drastic change and weren't the least surprised.   
Four nights before Halloween, Piper's sisters found her on top of a ladder, stringing balloon ghosts up with tape. The Halliwell Manor had undergone a makeover and now looked like your average haunted house. And of course, the Charmed Ones added their own special touch. Witch power.   
"Phoebe! Give me that balloon, please." Piper called down below to her sisters. Phoebe obeyed, standing on tiptoes and handing her sister a balloon. Prue sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine, when suddenly she flicked her hand.   
Piper's decorative ghosts untied themselves from the tape and flittered around the spacious room. Prue had used her power for a little fun. "How do you like my very own special touch, sister?" she asked Piper, teasingly. Piper sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   
"If we were hired to make a haunted house, that would've been just perfect," Piper said, climbing down from the ladder. "But we're not and I spent a lot of time taping those up."   
Phoebe had gone to chase the fake ghosts when she stumbled into Leo in the hall. Leo had just arrived seconds before, casting his familiar white lighters glow.   
"Hey, Leo! Piper's gotten into the holiday spirit and was tacking up some ghosts. Prue set them lose and I'm trying to fetch them. Care to join me?" she said breathlessly, a little exhausted over her run for the balloon ghosts.   
Leo looked a little startled and more confused about the 'ghost' part. But he definitely didn't refuse to help Phoebe. "Sure I'll help if you explain later about this holiday spirit my wife suddenly developed." He said, more than a little serious. Phoebe laughed.   
"That won't be a problem. Maybe she'll care enough to tell you herself." Phoebe echoed as she raced up the stairs where she had just caught sight of a ghost. Leo followed her, grabbing as many white balloons that were floating around on the way.   
Back in the living room, Prue and Piper were chasing ghosts, also. Neither one knew that Leo had arrived and was off with Phoebe, doing the same as they were. Prue had just jumped onto the couch and was about to grab a hovering balloon when Piper crashed into her. Both landed in a heap on the floor, having their victims stare down menacingly at them.   
Ten minutes later, the Charmed Ones and Leo were all up on ladders and restringing Piper's ghosts. "I never thought such a harmless prank would require so much work." Prue complained, ripping a piece of tape. The rest of the gang nodded, feeling her stress.   
Finally, they were done with their job. Piper looked pleased while her family grumbled. "Oh come on, people. When did you all start having problems with decorating?" Piper asked, sinking into the couch cushions.   
"Now I have learned a valuable lesson. Never play pranks that end with bad consequences." Prue moaned, settling down beside the couch and leaning her head on Piper's knee. Leo and everyone else laughed.   
Leo sat snuggled up next to Piper, looking adoringly at his wife. "Piper, why don't you tell me how you suddenly developed this love for Halloween?" Leo softly asked, whispering into her ear. Phoebe and Prue shot each other looks, silently saying how sweet the newlyweds looked and acted.   
Piper sighed, feeling her muscles relax. The reaction was always the same whenever Leo was very close to her. Piper's entire body seemed to melt passionately and she continuously felt like she was floating. It was pure love and lust. Piper suddenly didn't find the energy to answer Leo's question. Instead, she locked her lips with his.   
Time seemed to freeze and the craving for each other almost drove Leo and Piper to insanity. Piper's hands were straddled around her lover's neck while Leo had tightly woven his hands around her waist. Phoebe and Prue quickly dashed out of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves in the kitchen.   
Piper and Leo hadn't noticed their departure because they were too busy. By now, Piper had slipped under Leo and they were kissing hotly. One of Piper's legs had been laid on top of Leo's lower back and her hands were in his hair. Leo was trailing kisses down Piper's neck and his hands rested on her stomach.   
Back in the kitchen, Phoebe was making coffee while talking with her sister. "They can't seem to have enough of each other. One single whisper and a touch is all it takes to make them go over the edge. But Cole and I are practically the same." Phoebe said innocently, dodging Prue's teasing glare.   
The lovers on the couch didn't seem to think of the world around them as they kept getting more intense. Leo's shirt was gone and Piper's little fingers skimmed its surface. Piper began moaning as Leo caressed her back. Piper reached up and pulled him down to her, looking straight into his eyes.   
"Leo, uh, maybe we should move somewhere else." She suggested but barely a moment later her lips were drawn to his. Leo smirked at her and then dove for her bare stomach, tickling it. Piper shrieked with laughter and tried to push him away. A mini tickling war erupted and shouts of delight and ticklishness could be heard.   
Awhile later, Piper and Leo lay quietly on the couch, snuggled together. After their little war, there had been a lot of whispering going on between the two and finally they had slept. Prue and Phoebe entered the living room later, sneaking glances at the couple.   
  
Two days later, Piper was alone in the house. Phoebe had a date with Cole and Prue had gone out shopping. Piper lay on her stomach on the couch, watching T.V but she wasn't all that interested in it. Yesterday she had begun feeling sick and uncomfortable. Horrible headaches had made her cringe and take tons of pills. She had also thrown up and then her sisters decided a visit to the doctor was necessary. Secretly, Phoebe and Prue thought Piper had gotten pregnant.   
The doctor had proved them wrong. Piper just had a simple stomach virus, which would be over in half a week. She was loaded down with medicine along with a pot of chicken broth. Leo had been sent out on a mission by the elders but had promised to show up later.   
Suddenly a fierce wind rattled the windows. Piper's eyes grew wide and a tremor of fear swept through her. Sleepily lying on the couch, Piper hadn't expected that course of action. Now, she was completely alert. Another blast of wind shook the windows.   
Without warning, a green colored funnel appeared inside the room and Piper screamed. Slowly, the green funnel faded away and left a woman standing in front of the young witch. Piper gasped setting her head to spin dizzily and her vision clouded. Swallowing her fear, Piper managed to grasp hold of the couch.   
"Piper, I will not harm you, dear. Open your eyes darling, it's your mother." The ghost whispered and cautiously Piper opened her eyes. Indeed, her mother hovered right near her, smiling down at her daughter. Piper immediately relaxed, feeling warm inside at the sight of her mother.   
The Charmed One was shocked. Frowning suddenly at her mother, Piper struggled to stand up and when she did, she crumpled back down onto the couch. "Mom? Is that really you?" Piper asked in a small voice, sounding like a child.   
Piper's mother smiled, looking into the depths of her daughter's brown eyes. "Piper, I'm here to give you something. As you know, each of your sisters had received second powers. Now it's your turn for a new power. Use it wisely," her mother said, a soft edge to her usually strong sincere tone. "I can't tell you what it is, dear, but you'll get the power tonight."   
Piper was ultimately confused and she could feel the slight pounding of an oncoming headache. "Mother wait! I don't really understand any of this! Why do I receive a new power?" Piper asked desperately but her mother didn't give any answers.   
"Piper, I was only sent here to grant this message. But you're sisters and Leo will be able to help. I must go now dear," the ghost whispered and disappeared. Piper was terribly perplexed, surprised and yet so happy inside that she had gotten a new power. Emotions overtook her and she burst into tears. Sniffling, Piper managed to fall into a restless sleep.   
  
Bright lights swam into focus and then out of view. Loud noises were practically screaming and the deafening sounds hurt Piper's ears. Her breath was shallow and she felt like throwing up. On top of all that was happening, her head was pounding uncontrollably.   
Prue, Phoebe and Leo were standing beside the couch, looking at Piper's unconscious body. She lay rigid on the couch, pain consuming it whole. Inside, Piper was screaming, thrashing around but on the outside, she lay quietly.   
"Prue, you found her like this?" Phoebe asked shakily, kneeling down before Piper and brushing away a strand of her sister's hair.   
"Yes, she was lying like this on the couch. I tried to wake her but failed. She didn't respond to anything I did." Prue said, in a mournful tone. Finding her sister like this when she had come home had terrified Prue. She had done everything in her will to wake her up and when she couldn't, she had called for Leo.   
Leo sat on the floor right near Piper's head. There was a magical flow radiating from him to her. He was desperately trying to heal her but nothing was happening. "Prue, call the ambulance because we need to get Piper to a hospital right away. I can't heal her and I think she's fading away." Leo said, panic clear in his voice.   
Prue took action immediately, racing to the phone and dialing the emergency number. Phoebe had run up the stairs and to Piper's room, where she gathered everything Piper might need for the hospital. With a duffel bag in her hand, she raced back down and to Leo's side.   
  
  
Piper was walking along the beach, water lapping at her bare ankles. The wind tousled her hair and she took a deep breath. She felt unexpectedly cleansed. Piper had never felt more alive than she did now, too. Her senses were extremely sharp and she enjoyed the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. The sand gently shifted through her toes, making her relaxed.   
The pain that had begun to burn harshly in her body had died away rapidly. Piper set herself down onto a huge boulder, staring out at the open sea. The beach had always been her favorite place, ever since she had been born. Piper's parents took her there after her birth and she had fallen in love. She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the ocean.   
Prue sat by the hospital bed, looking at the pale face of her sister. They had rushed to the hospital only two hours before with Piper being in the same catatonic state. The doctor had said that Piper had fainted after a shocking headache and hunger. Added with the fact that Piper had been extremely dizzy, her conscious had run out. The doctor had also mentioned that this type of thing wasn't unusual and that Piper would wake pretty soon.  
Three hours later, Piper began showing the first signs of coming back to consciousness. Her head moved and her fingers twitched. A couple of minutes later, her eyelids fluttered and then revealed her warm chocolate brown eyes.   
  
  
Awhile later, Piper was at home and munching on pizza. The doctors had immediately signed her out of the hospital but not without a lecture about not letting hunger get to her. Finally, Piper was relaxed and at home with the rest of her family. Suddenly, like a flash of lightening Piper remembered the visit from her mother and what she had said.   
Piper sat bolt right up on the couch. "Phoebe, Prue, Leo! Come quick, I've got something to tell you all." Piper exclaimed and pretty soon, everyone was gathered around her.   
"Piper, you shouldn't scare anyone like that again. I thought something had happened to you," Prue warned, talking in her familiar big sisterly tone.   
"Prue, I just remembered something very important and so I yelled. Big deal, please just don't make a fuss 'cause I've got something good to say." Piper said hurriedly, because inside she couldn't wait to tell everyone about her secret.   
"Ok, I'm really glad to hear that this is a piece of good news. Alright, Piper, tell us you're story." Prue concluded, giving in to her sister's wittiness.   
Piper launched into her story without hesitation, sparing only a second beforehand to tell everyone to keep the comments till she was done. Prue and Phoebe sat together on the opposite couch while Leo had taken a seat at Piper's end of the other couch.   
"Before I fainted, our mother appeared to me in ghost image. She told me that I was to get a new power and that I would get it tonight. Then, I had asked her why I was receiving it and she couldn't or wouldn't tell me. She only said that all of you will be able to help me out." Piper said, gazing around the faces that looked back at her.   
Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "Wow! Piper finally gets her own 2nd power!" Phoebe said and Prue and Leo added their own approvals. But Leo had suddenly become quiet as the sisters continued talking excitedly.   
"I think I have the answer to why Piper had suddenly developed her 'stomach virus'. I've learned that witches have unexpected illness before receiving additional powers and this is an example of it." Leo said, looking thrilled that he had recalled that important piece of information.   
Prue nodded appreciatively and gave Leo a gave cheerful smile. "Well, Mr. Whitelighter had just helped us out. But let me say, I was also a little suspicious about Piper's abrupt illness. But all the credits go to Leo!" Prue said, jokingly. Everyone started laughing uproariously.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
